harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tom Marvolo Riddle
(ojciec) (dziadek), (babcia), (dziadek), (wujek), (matka), (przodek), (przodek), Harry Potter (daleki krewny) |różdżka = cis, 13,5 cala, pióro feniksa (czasowo) Czarna Różdżka (czasowo, do śmierci) Nie był jej prawowitym posiadaczem. |bogin = własna śmierć |patronus = |animag = |praca = Borgin & Burkes |przynależność = Śmierciożercy (przywódca), Slytherin, Klub Ślimaka |aktor = Richard Bremmer (HP1), Christian Coulson (16 lat, HP2), Ralph Fiennes (HP4, HP5, HP7), Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (11 lat, HP6), Frank Dillane (16 lat, HP6), Michael Berendt (18 lat, HP6) Sceny, w których występował Berendt, zostały usunięte z finalnej wersji.}} Lord Voldemort (właśc. Thomas "Tom" Marvolo Riddle Jr; ur. 31 grudnia 1926, zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — potężny czarnoksiężnik, przywódca śmierciożerców. Ślizgon za czasów nauki w Hogwarcie. Tom urodził się 31 grudnia 1928 roku w sierocińcu Wool's jako jedyne dziecko Toma Riddle'a i Meropy Gaunt. W wieku jedenastu lat rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie i został przydzielony do Domu Węża, Slytherinu. Już za czasów edukacji zaczął tworzyć pierwsze horkruksy oraz planować zawładnięcie nad światem czarodziejów. Po zakończeniu nauki stworzył grupę popleczników, których nazwał śmierciożercami. Wszczął Pierwsze Wojne Czarodziejów. W 1981 roku utacił swą moc próbując zabić małego Harry'ego Pottera, gdy jego zaklęcie odbiło się od dziecka i rykoszetem ugodziło go. Powrócił czternaście lat później na cmentarzu w Little Whinging. W 1998 roku został zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera, podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart. Geneza pseudonimu Jego pseudonim Lord Voldemort może pochodzić od francuskich słów: * voile – uciekać * de – od * mort – śmierć albo martwy człowiek lub * vol (volonte) − chęć lub żądza * de mort − śmierci lub mordu Voldemort może znaczyć „uciekać od śmierci”. Kombinacja „de mort” znaczy też „śmiertelny”. Według J. K. Rowling, która studiowała francuski w Paryżu, „Voldemort” wymawia się z cichym „t” na końcu, co jest typowe w tym języku. W drugim tomie książki sam Riddle stwierdził, że słowo powstało poprzez anagramowanie „Tom Marvolo Riddle” do „Jestem Lord Voldemort” (ang. „I am Lord Voldemort”). Pochodzenie :„'' Pół na pół. Ojciec był mugolem, matka czarownicą.” :— Tom Marvolo Riddle Jego matka (Meropa Gaunt) z pochodzenia była czarodziejką, za to ojciec (Tom Riddle) mugolem, którego później Tom własnoręcznie zabił. Tak więc sam Voldemort jest czarodziejem. Matka Voldemorta, bez pamięci zakochana w Tomie Riddle'u, podała mu eliksir miłości, aby ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. Okresowo musiała podawać mu kolejne butelki, jednakże w pewnym momencie zaprzestała podawania napoju, myśląc, iż po tak długim czasie z nią spędzonym naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Nadzieje okazały się płonne, gdyż Riddle ją opuścił i nigdy nie wrócił. Biografia Wczesne życie Opuszczona matka Toma tułała się, nie mogąc odnaleźć się po stracie bliskiej osoby. W wyniku tego mogła stracić lub zaprzestała używać swoich magicznych zdolności. Gdy zbliżał się czas porodu, nieświadoma wysokiej ceny sprzedała medalion Salazara Slytherina Caractacusowi Burkesowi za 10 galeonów. Następnie udało się jej odnaleźć w Londynie sierociniec Wool's, w którym urodziła dziecko. Matka Toma zmarła w godzinę po porodzie. Zdążyła jedynie nadać mu imiona – Tom po ojcu i Marvolo – po dziadku. Pracownicy przyjęli niemowlaka do sierocińca. Dzieciństwo thumb|left|210px|11-letni Tom Riddle Tomem opiekowała się Pani Cole – starsza kobieta pracująca w obskurnym sierocińcu. Chłopiec, całkiem nieświadomy swojego pochodzenia mieszkał samotnie w małym pokoju. Nikt go nie odwiedzał. Nigdy nie lubił innych dzieci mieszkających z nim. Z powodu dziwnych zjawisk, które działy się wokół niego bano się go. Zauważył, że potrafi w wyjątkowy sposób kontrolować rzeczywistość: sprawiać w niezwykły sposób fizyczny ból i przykrość osobom, które go denerwowały, nigdy jednak nie przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku. Był wężousty. Pewnego letniego dnia w 1938 roku, ku zdziwieniu Pani Cole wizytę złożył mu Albus Dumbledore, pełniący wówczas funkcję profesora transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Kobieta była kompletnie zaskoczona, że ktoś chciał odwiedzić Toma i postanowiła opowiedzieć profesorowi o odmiennym zachowaniu jedenastolatka. Dumbledore przyniósł młodemu czarodziejowi list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów. Riddle dowiedziawszy się o swym czarodziejskim pochodzeniu zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego matka, która zmarła w tak normalny, mugolski sposób i zostawiła go w londyńskim sierocińcu mogła być czarownicą, dlatego też wolał myśleć, że to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Już wtedy miał wstręt do wszystkiego, co pospolite i mugolskie, zwłaszcza do imienia "Tom". Według niego to imię było wcale nieczarodziejskie. Chłopiec był całkowicie przygotowany, aby uwierzyć, iż jest – jak sam to określił – „wyjątkowy”. Okres nauki w Hogwarcie Naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczął we wrześniu 1938 roku w wieku jedenastu lat, a skończył w czerwcu 1945 roku. Od razu po założeniu Tiary Przydziału został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Tom szybko zdobył zaufanie grona pedagogicznego, które widziało w nim wyjątkowo zdolnego młodzieńca, w tym dyrektor Armando Dippet i nauczyciel eliksirów Horacy Slughorn. Jedyną osobą, która mu nie ufała był Dumbledore, który w czasie pierwszego zapoznania zaobserwował jego pragnienie potęgi. Podczas przerw wakacyjnych Tom był jednak zmuszony do powrotu do sierocińca, którym pogardzał i bał się bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego miejsca na ziemi. Młodzieniec interesował się czarną magią. W szkole zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie osoby, tak jak on pragnące zdobyć potęgę i władzę. Z powodu swoich zdolności szybko stał się ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Riddle twierdził, że byli jego przyjaciółmi, ale w prawdzie nie darzył szczególną sympatią żadnego z nich. Grupa ta miała chatakter mrocznej organizacji w zamku. Tom używał ich jako podwładnych, zmuszając ich do robienia strasznych czynów w dyskretny sposób. Doprowadziło to do okropnych zdarzeń, które nigdy nie były związane z nimi lub z samym Tomem. Później grupa ta była rdzeniem przyszłych śmierciożerców. Tom miał również obsesję na punkcie odkrycia swojego pochodzenia. Wiedząc, iż pierwsze imię ma po mugolskim ojcu, pragnął dowiedzieć się kim był tajemniczy Marvolo. Odkrył, że jest spokrewniony z Gauntami i jest tak jak oni potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu. W czasie piątego roku nauki umożliwiło mu to odkrycie i otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic i zapanowanie nad bazyliszkiem. Za jego sprawą w spetryfikowanych zostało kilkoro uczniów Hogwartu, a w połowie czerwca 1943 roku jedna uczennica o imieniu Marta zginęła. Przyszły Voldemort obawiał się jednak zamknięcia szkoły, gdyż był to jego jedyny, prawdziwy dom. Winą za te wydarzenia niesłusznie obarczono Rubeusa Hagrida, który został za to usunięty ze szkoły i dzięki Dumbledore'owi dostał zgodę na zamieszkanie na błoniach, aby uczyć się jak być gajowym. Riddle'owi, który był prefektem i wzorowym uczniem, łatwo było przekonać grono pedagogiczne, że to Hagrid, który był miłośnikiem wszelkiego rodzaju bestii, jest odpowiedzialny za ataki. W tym czasie tylko jedna osoba, Albus Dumbledore, nie dała wiary wersji Riddle'a, więc zaczął go dokładniej obserwować. Tom uznając, iż to nierozsądne ponownie otwierać komnatę, stworzył dziennik, w którym umieścił cząstkę swojej duszy tworząc z niego pierwszego z siedmiu horkruksów w nadziei, że kiedyś ktoś dokończy dzieło Slytherina. thumb|right|210px|16-letni Tom Riddle Latem 1943 roku, zaraz po zakończeniu piątego roku nauki, uciekł z londyńskiego sierocińca i ruszył w drogę by odszukać krewnych. Udał się do wioski Little Hangleton. Trafił do chaty Gauntów, w której spotkał swojego wujka Morfina. Czarodziej na początku uznał nieznanego młodzieńca za mugola Toma Riddle'a, lecz po chwili doszedł do wniosku, iż chłopak jest zbyt młody. Gaunt opowiedział mu historię Toma i Meropy, która rozwścieczyła młodego czarodzieja. Voldemort zaplanował się zemścić i oszołomił wuja, zabrał mu różdżkę i udał się w stronę wzgórza, na którym znajdował się dwór Riddle'ów. Zabił tam swojego ojca, dziadka i babcię za pomocą Morderczego Zaklęcia, po czym wrócił do Morfina. Wszczepił mu fałszywą pamięć, tak aby Gaunt myślał, że to on sam dokonał morderstwa na mugolach. Nieprzytomny Gaunt pozwolił sobie także na kradzież pierścienia, z którego Tom zrobił swojego drugiego horkruksa. Młody Voldemort opuścił chatę, zostawiając wujka samego, a jednocześnie skazując go na ponowne zesłanie do Azkabanu. Podczas siódmego roku w Hogwarcie, Tom był prefektem naczelnym i otrzymał nagrodę za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły. Był uważany za jednego z najbardziej błyskotliwych studentów jacy kiedykolwiek uczęszczali do Hogwartu. W tym czasie, zapytał profesora Slughorna, którego był ulubieńcem, o możliwość stworzenia więcej niż jednego horkruksa, ponieważ chciał być nieśmiertelny. Na krótko przed zakończeniem edukacji w Hogwarcie, Tom zmusił ducha Heleny Ravenclaw (powszechnie znanej jako Szara Dama lub duch wieży Ravenclaw) do ujawnienia lokalizacji diademu jej matki Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z czterech założycieli Hogwartu. Chciał za wszelką cenę odnaleźć diadem i przekształcić go w trzeci horkruks. Od urodzenia miał wstręt do wszystkiego, co zwykłe. W Hogwarcie zebrał sobie popleczników, którzy poparliby jego ideę i pomogli w wyeliminowaniu mugoli. Po skończeniu edukacji planował dalej realizować swój plan. W tajemnicy przed światem stworzył sobie nowe nazwisko – Lord Voldemort. Po Hogwarcie Po ukończeniu szkoły chłopak natychmiast poszedł do Armanda Dippeta i poprosił go o możliwość nauczania obrony przed czarną magią i pozostania w Hogwarcie z kilku powodów, których nie chciał ujawnić dyrektorowi. Dippet za namową Dumbledore'a tymczasowo odrzucił tę ofertę, uznając że Tom jest jeszcze za młody, ale zaprosił go ponownie do zgłoszenia się za kilka lat, jeśli nadal będzie zainteresowany tym stanowiskiem. Po nieudanej próbie podjęcia pracy w Hogwarcie Tom wybrał się do rozległego lasu w Albanii, o którym Szara Dama powiedziała mu, aby odnalazł diadem. Zamordował albańskiego rolnika i zmienił diadem w horkruksa, po czym udał się z powrotem do Anglii. Po powrocie do Wielkiej Brytanii, zaproponowano mu kilka stanowisk w Ministerstwie Magii. Ku rozczarowaniu i zaskoczeniu wielu osób skończyło się na pracy w Borgin & Burkes. Otrzymał pracę, w której był znakomity, gdyż był on odpowiedzialny za wyszukiwanie cennych magicznych przedmiotów i przekonywanie czarownic i czarodziejów do ich sprzedaży. W tym czasie Tom zaprzyjaźnił się z bogatą i starszą czarownicą Chefisbę Smith. Darzyła ona młodzieńca zaufaniem, więc pokazała mu swoje dwa największe skarby: odziedziczony po przodkach puchar Helgi Hufflepuff oraz medalion Salazara Slytherina zakupiony od Caractacusa Burke'a. Dwa dni potem Tom przyszedł do niej ponownie i zabił ją. Ukrył zbrodnię przez wszczepienie kolejnej fałszywej pamięci na niewinnym świadku – Bujdce, skrzacie domowym Chefisby. Została ona oskarżona o zabójstwo swej pani po rzekomym podaniu jej trucizny do kakao myśląc, że jest to cukier. Potem młodzieniec zabrał dwa przedmioty Chefsiby razem ze sobą i odszedł. Niedługo potem Tom zrezygnował z pracy u Borgina i Burkesa, po czym zniknął bez śladu z pucharem i medalionem, przekształcając je w dwa następne horkruksy za pomocą morderstw dokonanych na pani Smith i pewnym mugolskim włóczędze. Tom zniknął na dziesięć lat. Poznał głębsze tajniki czarnej magii, dużo podróżował, zadawał się z haniebnymi ludźmi, zniekształcił swój wygląd z powodu horkruksów i zaczął używać nazwy "Lord Voldemort" otwarcie. Voldemort wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii w drugiej połowie lat 50. Po raz kolejny zaapelował w tej samej sprawie do dyrektora Hogwartu (którym teraz był Dumbledore, nie Dippet). Jego prawdziwym pragnieniem nie było nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią, lecz odkrycie więcej tajemnic Hogwartu i rekrutacja kolejnych zwolenników. Dumbledore przeczuwając intencje Toma odmówił mu pozycję nauczyciela. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na tą posadę i od tego czasu nauczyciele tego przedmiotu pełnili swą funkcję przez rok, potem cierpiał ich straszny los lub upokorzenie, które spowodowało ich do opuszczenia stanowiska. Wizyta Toma do Hogwartu nie była bezowocna, gdyż wykorzystał okazję, aby ukryć Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw w Pokoju Życzeń. Wierzył, że horkruks nigdy nie zostanie znaleziony. Voldemort i śmierciożercy thumb|left|170pxKilka lat później, wraz ze wzrostem potęgi Voldemort rozpoczął wcielanie swoich planów w życie. Dążył do zapewnienia sobie nieśmiertelności. W niedługim czasie znalazł garstkę popleczników, zwanych później Śmierciożercami. Niektórzy popierali jego działania podporządkowania świata mugoli czarodziejom z sobą na czele oraz zabicia czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego, inni byli chciwi władzy, a jeszcze inni przyłączyli się do niego ze strachu. Voldemort uważał ich bardziej jako podwładnych niż przyjaciół. Swobodnie wykorzystywali Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i zabijali bezlitośnie i bez wyjątku. Jako znak swój i Śmierciożerców Voldemort przyjął tzw. Mroczny Znak, który wyglądał jak „czaszka, złożona z elementów, które przypominały szmaragdowe gwiazdy... spomiędzy szczęk wysuwał się jakby język węża”. Znak ten służył jako manifestacja obecności i sposób na szerzenie paniki w formie zaklęcia Morsmordre. Ten sam znak w formie niemożliwego do usunięcia tatuażu znajdował się też na przedramionach zwolenników Voldemorta. Jego bolesność i kolor głębokiej czerni oznaczała, że Czarny Pan wzywa Śmierciożercę, a dotknięcie pozwalało na danie znaku Voldemortowi. Lord Voldemort wykorzystał największą słabość czarodziejskiego świata: planował przeciągnąć różne istoty i stworzenia na swoją stronę. Zrekrutował olbrzymów, którzy dawno temu zostali wypędzeni przez czarodziejów w góry i wilkołaków, którzy byli prześladowani przez większość czarownic i czarodziejów. Aurorzy zostali upoważnieni do stosowania zaklęć niewybaczalnych na Śmierciożercach bez ostrzeżenia, a podejrzanych czasami do przekazywania dementorom bez procesu Wizengamotu. Wielu niewinnych ludzi zostało zamkniętych. Dla światów czarodziei i mugoli nastały ciężkie czasy – każdego dnia ginęli niewinni mugole, a także czarodzieje, którzy nie chcieli stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Sam Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami wymordował kilka z najstarszych i najzacniejszych czarodziejskich rodów. Był bezkarny, ponieważ nikt nie mógł go pokonać, co więcej – psychoza i terror, które wprowadził powodowały, iż mało kto ośmielał się podnieść na niego rękę. Przez wiele lat ludzie bali się wymawiać jego imię, nazywany był "Sam-Wiesz-Kto" czy "Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać", lub przez Śmierciożerców "Czarny Pan". Jedyną osobą, przed którą czuł respekt był Albus Dumbledore. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się dramatycznie pogarszać, Dumbledore postanowił założyć organizację zwaną Zakonem Feniksa, mającą na celu zwalczanie zagrożenia płynącego ze strony Voldemorta i jego naśladowców. Załamanie potęgi Pod koniec 1979 roku thumb|193px|Voldemort przed domem Jamesa i Lilyw Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała Albusowi Dumbledore'owi przepowiednię, według której pod koniec siódmego miesiąca urodzi się chłopiec, który będzie miał mieć siłę i moc równą Voldemortowi. Wszystko przypadkiem usłyszał Severus Snape, który został zdemaskowany przez Aberfortha Dumbledore'a a następnie wyrzucony z gospody. Snape doniósł natychmiast o tym swojemu panu. Nie znał on jednak całej przepowiedni, według której Czarny Pan sam naznaczy chłopca jako równego sobie. Tom Riddle choć nie wierzył, że ktoś może mu dorównać na wszelki wypadek postanowił zabić malucha. Pod koniec lipca 1980 roku urodziło się dwóch chłopców, do których mogła odnosić się przepowiednia – Harry Potter, półkrwi, syn Jamesa i Lily Potterów, oraz Neville Longbottom, czystej krwi, syn Franka i Alicji Longbottomów. Obie rodziny ukrywały się przed Voldemortem trzy razy i obie rodziny były członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore przeczuł, że Voldemort wybierze Harry'ego zamiast Neville'a ponieważ obaj, i Harry, i Tom byli półkrwi. Snape był przyjacielem Lily i gdy dowiedział się że Voldemort pragnie zabić całą jej rodzinę błagał swego pana aby ich oszczędził lecz Czarny Pan nie chciał ustąpić. Snape zwrócił się z pomocą do Dumbledore'a lecz było za późno. Peter Pettigrew, przyjaciel rodziny, który wiedział, gdzie ukrywają się Potterowie, zdradził tajemnicę Voldemortowi. Voldemort osobiście stawił się w Dolinie Godryka w Halloween 1981 roku. Niespodziewanie utracił całą swoją potężną moc. Zabił Lily i Jamesa, jednakże nie potrafił zabić ich rocznego synka, Harry’ego, którego – jak okazało się po latach – ochroniła matczyna miłość, nazwana później przez Dumbledore'a „tarczą obronną”. Śmiercionośne zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry’ego (tworząc z niego szóstego horkruksa) i ugodziło w Voldemorta. Voldemort stracił swoje ciało, był słaby i bezsilny, lecz nie zginął całkowicie dzięki swoim horkruksom, które utrzymywały go przy życiu. Została z niego tylko marna część duszy. Po upadku thumb|left|Voldemort jako marna część duszy Po incydencie w Dolinie Godryka Voldemort natychmiast uciekł do lasów w Albanii, gdzie kiedyś odnalazł diadem. Ukrywał się tam przez 10 lat. Czekał na swoich Śmierciożerców, którzy odnajdą swojego pana, lecz wielu z nich uznało go za martwego, a ci którzy byli nadal mu wierni zginęli lub zostali zesłani do Azkabanu. Postanowił więc tymczasowo odzyskać formę fizyczną. Wchodził w ciała węży zamieszkujących albańską puszczę. Stawały się jego tymczasowymi horkruksami i mógł je kontrolować. Nie lubił tego robić, ponieważ ciała tych zwierząt nie były przystosowane do używania magii. W dodatku kontrolowanie ich przez Voldemorta szybko kończyło żywot tych stworzeń i Czarny Pan często musiał zmieniać swą ofiarę. Poszukiwania Kamienia Filozoficznego thumb|Voldemort w ciele Quirrella W 1991 roku były nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie Kwiryniusz Quirrell udał się do Albanii w celu wytropienia kryjówki Lorda Voldemorta. Trochę przez ciekawość, a częściowo przez pragnienie sławy. Lecz najbardziej liczył na to, że może nauczy się jakichś umiejętności od Czarnego Pana, które zapewnią mu, że nigdy więcej nikt go nie wyśmieje. Kiedy Voldemort zorientował się, że młody człowiek ma posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie w tym roku, natychmiast opętał go i wszedł w ciało profesora, który nie był w stanie się temu oprzeć. Quirrell stał się jego tymczasowym horkruksem. Riddle spowodował straszną mutację jego ciała. Od tego momentu wyglądał z tyłu głowy Quirrella i kierował jego poczynaniami. Aby zasłonić twarz Czarnego Pana, Quirrell zaczął nosić turban. Voldemort wymyślił plan odzyskania swojego ciała, próbując wykraść za pomocą Quirrella z jednej z krypt Banku Gringotta Kamień Filozoficzny, który mógłby posłużyć do wytworzenia Eliksiru życia. Jednak tego samego dnia krypta w banku została opróżniona i kamień został przetransportowany do Hogwartu. Voldemort razem z Quirrellem udał się do Hogwartu. Podczas całego roku szkolnego Quirrell pił dla niego w Zakazanym Lesie krew jednorożca aby wzmacniać swego pana. W czerwcu 1992 roku udaje im się w końcu dostać do komnaty w Hogwarcie, w której znajduje się kamień. Jednak przejęciu Kamienia zapobiegł Harry Potter, który właśnie kończył swój pierwszy rok nauki w szkole magii. Quirrell nie mógł znieść dotyku Harry'ego i zginął, a Voldemort opuścił jego ciało. Czarny Pan ponownie uciekł do Albanii, a kamień został zniszczony. Ponowne otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic Jakiś czas przed 1992, Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł w posiadanie dziennika Toma Riddle'a. To był ten sam dziennik stworzony jako horkruks przez Voldemorta jako chłopca gdy uczył się w Hogwarcie. Malfoy podłożył pamiętnik jedenastoletniej Ginny Weasley, który sprowadziła do Hogwartu. Zaczęła pisać w nim a cząstka Toma Riddle'a odpowiadała jej. Dziewczynka zwierzała się w starym dzienniku Riddle’a ze swoich trosk, ten zaś hipnotyzował ją i powoli ''wysysał z niej życie. Odzyskiwał w ten sposób stopniowo swoje ciało. Pod kontrolą horkruksa Ginny ponownie otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic i wypuściła bazyliszka, który spetryfikował kilku studentów. Ginny stała się zdenerwowana i zdezorientowana, wiedząc, że pamiętnik coś z nią robi i próbowała się go pozbyć. Harry Potter i Ron Weasley przypadkowo natknęli się na niego, a Harry zaczął komunikować się z cząstką Toma. Pod koniec maja 1993 roku kiedy Ginny zobaczyła, że Harry miał pamiętnik, ukradła go z powrotem, ponieważ nie chciała aby Harry dowiedział się to co pisała w dzienniku, lub to, co zrobiła, podczas gdy była pod jego wpływem. Kiedy ta cząstka duszy Voldemorta była gotowa żeby przyjąć swoją fizyczną postać zabierając życie z Ginny, pamiętnik zwabił ją do Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry znalazł Ginny w komnacie, zniszczył bazyliszka mieczem Godryka Gryffindora i użył kła martwego już węża do zniszczenia dziennika, myśląc, że to zniszczy jego moc. Harry w ten sposób nieświadomie zniszczył jeden z horkruksów Voldemorta. Powrót thumb|left|Voldemort i jego tymczasowe ciało Voldemort po nieudanej próbie kradzieży Kamienia wciąż ukrywał się w Albanii. Jak wiadomo Czarny Pan w czasie pobytu w puszczy rozmawiał z wężami i (nie wiadomo kiedy od czasu 1981 roku) podporządkował sobie jednego z nich nazywając go Nagini. Latem 1994 roku Voldemort został ponownie odnaleziony. Tym razem jednak przez Petera Pettigrew, dawnego sługę, który udał się do Albanii. Jak wiadomo Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dalej był tylko marną częścią duszy po ucieczce z ciała Quirella. Wspólnie z Glizdogonem Voldemort stworzył prymitywne ciało, aby czarnoksiężnik wykorzystywał je do podróży i używania magii. W tej formie Voldemort był zmuszony pić eliksir, wyprodukowany z krwi jednorożca i jadu węża Nagini aby przetrwać. Niedługo potem w Albanii zjawiła się pracownica Ministerstwa Magii - Berta Jorkins. Dowiedzieli się od niej o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, po czym zamordowali ją. Po jej morderstwie Riddle umieścił w swoim wężu cząstkę swojej duszy, czyniąc Nagini kolejnym horkruksem. Razem wrócili do Little Hangleton, mugolskiej wioski ojca Voldemorta. Pewnego dnia Voldemort odnalazł kolejnego ze swoich śmierciożerców - Barty'ego Croucha. Razem zaplanowali dopaść i zamordować Harry'ego Pottera. Tymczasem podsłuchiwał ich pewien mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, który pięćdziesiąt jeden lat wcześniej został oskarżony o zamordowanie właścicieli posesji. Voldemort nakrył go i zabił. Barty pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego podszywał się przez cały rok szkolny pod Alastora Moody'ego, który w Hogwarcie miał nauczać obrony przed czarną magią. W ten sposób Crouch wrzucił nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera do Czary Ognia, przez co 14-latek został zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w turnieju trójmagicznym. thumb|Voldemort powrócił24 czerwca 1995 podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju śmierciożerca Crouch zaczarował puchar turnieju w świstoklik, który przeniósł Harry'ego i Cedrica Diggory'ego na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie czekali Voldemort z Glizdogonem. Glizdogon zabił Cedrica a następnie uwięził Harry'ego. Peter wykorzystał starożytną magię, aby Czarny Pan całkowicie odzyskał ciało (kość ojca, ręka sługi, krew wroga). Czarnoksiężnik po odzyskaniu swego ciała po trzynastu latach wezwał do siebie śmierciożerców, a potem zaczął przed nimi poniżać Harry'ego. Między Harry'm a Tomem doszło do pojedynku, a w wyniku rzucenia przez nich zaklęć doszło do Priori Incantatem. Pojawiły się duchy osób zabitych przez Voldemorta. Odciągnęły one jego uwagę od Harry'ego, który natychmiast zerwał połączenie, chwycił świstoklik oraz ciało Cedrica i wrócił do Hogwartu. Nikt nie uwierzył Harry'emu w powrót Voldemorta. Walka o Przepowiednię Reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa, który działał w ukrytym domu, bez akceptacji Ministerstwa Magii, które nie dało wiary temu, że Voldemort powrócił. W ten sposób Voldemort miał rok, aby spokojnie działać, dlatego namówił dementorów, wilkołaków i część olbrzymów żeby działali po jego stronie. W styczniu 1996 roku uwolnił też część najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców z Azkabanu zesłanych tam kilkanaście lat wcześniej po jego upadku. Voldemort chciał również usłyszeć całość wspomnianej niegdyś przepowiedni, która mieściła się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Voldemort nakazał Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi rzucić na członka Zakonu Feniksa Sturgisa Podmore'a klątwę Imperius i wysłać go do wykradzenia przepowiedni. Jednak Sturgis nie był w stanie dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Następną próbą było rzucenie klątwy Imperius na Broderyka Bode'a, pracownika Ministerstwa Magii, któremu nie udało się wykraść przepowiedni i w ciężkim stanie trafił na oddział urazów pozaklęciowych do szpitalu Świętego Munga, gdzie zmarł. Voldemort doszedł do wniosku, że przepowiednię może wziąć osoba, której ona dotyczy, a on sam osobiście nie może się stawić w Ministerstwie. 18 czerwca 1996 roku podstępem wysłał Harry'ego do Ministerstwa Magii, aby zdobyć przepowiednię i poznać jej pełną treść. Jednocześnie wysłał tam swoich Śmierciożerców. Podczas walki Śmierciożerców z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi przepowiednia została przez przypadek zniszczona przez Neville'a Longbottoma. Voldemort osobiście stawił się w Ministerstwie i postanowił zabić Harry'ego, jednak przeszkodził mu w tym Albus Dumbledore. Między dwoma czarodziejami doszło do pojedynku, lecz gdy w gmachu budynku pojawili się aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa, Czarny Pan został zmuszony do odwrotu. Wkrótce po tym, cały świat czarodziejów zaczął wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Ataki na świat mugoli Kilkanaście dni po walce w Ministerstwie Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami zniszczył olbrzymi most, zabijając przy tym mnóstwo mugoli. Ściągnął do Anglii prawie wszystkich dementorów, co spowodowało powstanie mgły na terenie całego kraju. Zrekrutował z powrotem olbrzymy i wilkołaki. Śmierciożercy, wraz z olbrzymami, przeprowadzali ataki na wioski mugoli. Voldemort osobiście zamordował Amelię Bones, pracownicę Ministerstwa, z którą stoczył zacięty pojedynek. Czarnoksiężnik, rozczarowany działaniami, ukarał swoich popleczników, a w niełaskę popadł Lucjusz Malfoy (zesłany po walce w Ministerstwie do Azkabanu), którego synowi zlecił on niemożliwe wręcz do wykonania zadanie otworzenia Śmierciożercom drogi do Hogwartu oraz zabicia Dumbledore'a. W tym czasie Dumbledore'owi i Potterowi udało się całkowicie odkryć tajemnicę horkruksów, a dyrektor Hogwartu zniszczył kolejny z nich – pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Wkrótce okazało się jednak, że Draco Malfoy wywiązał się ze swojego zlecenia znakomicie: udało mu się wykorzystać Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń do połączenia jej z tą znajdującą się w sklepie u Borgina Burkesa oraz rozbroił Dumbledore'a. Stał się nieświadomie panem Czarnej Różdżki, potężnego artefaktu, będącego do tej pory pod opieką tego równie potężnego czarodzieja. Świadomy tego, że nie pozostało mu wiele życia Dumbledore, thumb|left|240pxpoprosił Snape'a, aby go zabił i mógł tym samym stać się panem Różdżki oraz zachował niewinność młodego Malfoya. Niestety ta nieunikniona śmierć nie dała spodziewanych efektów, gdyż mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki pozostał Draco, który nie ma o tym pojęcia. Śmierciożercy uciekają z Hogwartu i nie ma już nigdzie bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym można byłoby się schronić przed Voldemortem. Opanowanie świata czarodziejów Przez kolejny rok Harry Potter wraz z dwójką przyjaciół zaplanował wyszukiwanie pozostałych horkruksów Voldemorta, a sam Voldemort miał w końcu okazję do zaprowadzenia nowego porządku. Latem 1997 roku ponownie uwolnił część śmierciożerców z Azkabanu. Używał Dworu Malfoyów jako siedziby. W czasie ataków na wioski mugoli porwał nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa uczącą w Hogwarcie - Charity Burbage, i zabił ją podczas spotkania w Dworze. Porwał również wytwórcę różdżek - Garricka Ollivandera. Więził go i przesłuchiwał dlaczego jego różdżka nie pomaga mu zabić Harry'ego Pottera. Ollivander ujawnił, że ich różdżki mają ten sam rdzeń, i nie działają prawidłowo ze sobą. Voldemort pożyczył różdżkę od Lucjusza Malfoya. Kiedy Harry Potter opuścił Privet Drive 4 po raz ostatni, Voldemort poleciał wraz ze śmierciożercami do Little Whinging aby walczyć z Zakonem Feniksa i dopaść Harry'ego. Zamordował Alastor Moody'ego. Gdy próbował zaatakować Harry'ego, różdżka Harry'ego zareagowała w przedziwny sposób, wystrzeliwując na niego złoty ogień i niszcząc różdżkę Malfoya. Zanim Voldemort zdążył zareagować, Harry sięgnął ochrony domu Teda i [[Andromeda Tonks|Andromedy Tonksów i Voldemort został zmuszony do odwrotu. Voldemort powrócił do swojej siedziby i torturował Ollivandera klątwą Cruciatus. Ollivander powiedział mu, zgodnie z prawdą, że nigdy nie słyszał o takim zdarzeniu między dwoma różdżkami. Voldemort rozkazał Ollivanderowi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiedział o legendarnej różdżce znanej jako Czarna Różdżka. Przejęcie Ministerstwa Magii Krótko po bitwie, Ministerstwo Magii poddało się Voldemortowi, kiedy minister Rufus Scrimgeour został zamordowany, podczas gdy oficjalna wersja głosi, że odszedł na emeryturę. Voldemort mianował działającego pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Piusa Thicknesse'a na Ministra Magii i Yaxley'a jako szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Została utworzona Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków w celu przesłuchiwania mugolaków i zsyłania ich do Azkabanu. Harry Potter został uznany jako "Niepożądany Numer Jeden" i wystawiono nagrodę za jego głowę, ponieważ miał zostać przesłuchany w sprawie śmierci Dumbledore'a. Severus Snape został mianowany na dyrektora Hogwartu, podczas gdy rodzeństwo Amycus i Alecto Carrowowie objęli stanowiska nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią i mugoloznawstwa. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na swoje imię, które pozwoliło jego Śmierciożercom błyskawicznie zlokalizować każdego, kto mówił głośno jego imię. Nie chciał publicznie ogłosić się ministrem w celu utrzymania atmosfery strachu i niepewności. Poszukiwania Czarnej Różdżki Voldemort, pewien, iż jego podwładni mają władzę w Wielkiej Brytanii, udał się do Niemiec w celu odnalezienia wytwórcy różdżek - Gregorowicza i zapytania go o Czarną Różdżkę. W końcu, po wymordowaniu ludzi, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, Voldemort znalazł go, ale został poinformowany, że różdżka została skradziona kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Voldemort użył Legilimencji na wytwórcy różdżek i zobaczył wspomnienie młodego chłopca, który ukradł różdżkę. Voldemort zażądał poznać tożsamość złodzieja, ale kiedy Gregorowicz nie wiedział, Voldemort zabił go. Krótko po tym, Nagini wezwała Voldemorta do Doliny Godryka, gdzie Harry i jego towarzysz Hermiona Granger odwiedzali groby Jamesa i Lily Potterów, oraz badali możliwość, że Bathilda Bagshot może mieć miecz Gryffindora. Voldemort zjawił się tam natychmiast. Harry'emu i Hermionie ledwo udało się uciec. Jednak Voldemort znalazł w domu Bathildy zdjęcie wspomnianego chłopca. Tym młodzieńcem okazał się nie kto inny jak czarnoksiężnik Gellert Grindelwald, który został zesłany do Nurmengardu po tym jak Albus Dumbledore pokonał go w 1945 roku. Voldemort wdarł się do więzienia zwanego Nurmengardem gdzie Grindelwald był przetrzymywany, i zażądał, aby poznać położenie Czarnej Różdżki. Grindelwald powiedział Voldemortowi, że nie boi się go. Voldemort zabił go w gniewie, bez uzyskania jakichkolwiek informacji. Jednak Voldemort wywnioskował, że Dumbledore, który pokonał Grindelwalda zdobył różdżkę. Voldemort poleciał do Hogwartu, gdzie wykradł Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Dumbledore'a. Bitwa o Hogwart Niedługo potem Voldemort wpadł w panikę i wściekłość, gdy został poinformowany przez kilka goblinów z Gringotta, że Harry i jego przyjaciele skradli puchar Helgi Hufflepuff ze skarbca Lestrange'ów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili Harry polował na jego horkruksy, ale nie mógł wymyślić, jak Harry odkrył jego tajemnicę, gdy nigdy nie powiedział o tym nikomu. (W rzeczywistości, Dumbledore i Harry studiowali przeszłość Voldemorta, że Voldemort stworzył horkruksy, a także jakie horkruksy były). Voldemort wymienił wszystkie lokalizacje horkruksów w swojej głowie, nie wiedząc, że Harry w tym czasie był podłączony do jego umysłu, i niechcący ujawnił, że jego ostatni horkruks był w Hogwarcie. Voldemort poleciał do Little Hangleton, aby sprawdzić Dom Gauntów a potem do jaskini, tylko po to aby wściec się i przerazić, że przechowywanych horkruksów brakowało, a więc prawdopodobnie zostały zniszczone. O zniszczeniu dziennika Lucjusz Malfoy poinformował go trzy lata wcześniej na cmentarzu. Następnie Voldemort udał się do Hogwartu. Świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, przystąpił do szturmu szkoły, w której obronie stanęła cała kadra nauczycielska, część dorosłych uczniów oraz Zakon Feniksa. Przywołał całą swoją armię Śmierciożerców, Szmalcowników, wilkołaków, olbrzymów, dementorów i akromantul i rozkazał im zaatakować zamek. Voldemort sam nie był obecny przy bitwie, badał dlaczego Czarna Różdżka działa inaczej niż jego własna różdżka. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi zabić jej poprzedniego mistrza (myśląc że jest nim Snape) i nakazał Nagini zabić Severusa Snape'a, wierząc, że to rozwiąże problem, czyniąc z niego pana różdżki. thumb|264px Po kilkugodzinnnej walce Voldemort orzekł jednogodzinny rozejm, prosząc Harry'ego Pottera, w zamian za pokój i żadnych dalszych zgonów. Postawiwszy ultimatum Voldemort, wezwał Harry'ego Potter'a do stawienia się w Zakazanym Lesie. Bez wiedzy Voldemorta, Harry dowiedział się ze wspomnień Snape, że jest siódmym horkruksem, blizna na czole, która powstała, gdy Voldemort nie zabił go siedemnaście lat wcześniej w Dolinie Godryka. Kiedy Harry spotkał Voldemorta w Zakazanym Lesie, Voldemort użył na nim Morderczego Zaklęcia niemal natychmiast. Sprawił w ten sposób, że los Harry'ego nie był dłużej uzależniony od niego, a sam Potter przestał być horkruksem, chroniącym Voldemorta, czyniąc jego bliznę "normalną". Zaklęcie nie zabiło Harry'ego, gdyż dalej chroniła go matczyna miłość, a krew która płynęła w Harrym, płynęła też w Voldemorcie, bo Czarny Pan użył jej trzy lata wcześniej żeby się odrodzić. Harry został tylko powalony na ziemię i udawał, że nie żyje. Voldemort, w wyniku zniszczenia swego odłamka duszy znajdującego się w Harrym, również został powalony. Z powodu troski o swojego syna, Narcyza Malfoy oszukała czarnoksiężnika – skłamała, że Harry nie żyje. Czarny Pan postanowił wtedy publicznie pokazać „martwe” ciało młodzieńca. Zmusił porwanego Hagrida do zaniesienia ciała z powrotem do Hogwartu, aby wszyscy to zobaczyli. Voldemort i jego armia maszerowała do Hogwartu, głosząc triumf i śmierć Harry'ego zmuszając Hagrida nieść ciało. Voldemort oznajmił wszystkim, że Harry został zabity podczas próby ucieczki. Neville Longbottom, zamiast poddać się, natarł na Voldemorta. Voldemort rzucił na niego Petrificus totalus założył mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału i podpalił ją, aby dać przykład, że od teraz Slytherin będzie jedynym domem w Hogwarcie. Chwilę potem przybyły posiłki od obrońców Hogwartu. Neville był w stanie zrzucić klątwę i wyciągnął miecz Gryffindora po czym użył go do zabicia Nagini, niszcząc ostatni horkruks. Wściekły Voldemort próbował zabić Neville'a, ale Harry, teraz pod swoją peleryną-niewidką zaingerował i rzucił Zaklęcie Tarczy między nimi. Nastąpiła ostatnia walka między śmierciożercami i obrońcami zamku. Śmierć Wreszcie, zaskoczony Lordthumb|left|274px|Śmierć Czarnego Pana Voldemort, stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym Potterem. Zaklęcie czarnoksiężnika, rzucone Czarną Różdżką w Pottera, odbiło się od zaklęcia Expelliarmus, wystrzelonego przez prawdziwego pana Czarnej Różdżki i doprowadziło do, upragnionej przez tylu, ostatecznej śmierci Voldemorta w maju 1998 roku. Jego ostatnim słowem było Avada Kedavra, które wypowiedział, by zabić Harry'ego morderczym zaklęciem. Po śmierci Po śmierci jego ciało złożono w pomieszczeniu obok Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie (w filmie rozleciał się w pył, tak jak Quirrell w I części). Został na zawsze uwięziony w otchłani bez możliwości przejścia na świat jako duch. Horkruksy Voldemorta * Dziennik Toma Riddle'a (aby go stworzyć, zabił Martę) * Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta (aby go stworzyć, zabił swego ojca) * Medalion Salazara Slytherina (aby go stworzyć, zabił mugolskiego wędrowca) * Czarka Helgi Hufflepuff (aby go stworzyć, zabił Chefsibę Smitch) * Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw (aby go stworzyć, zabił albańskiego chłopca) * Nagini (aby go stworzyć, zabił Bertę Jorkins) * Harry Potter (horkruks stworzył się przypadkowo, gdy Voldemort zabił Lily Potter) Sprzymierzeńcy Lorda Voldemorta * Śmierciożercy – część zabita, reszta pojmana po ostatecznym upadku Lorda Voldemorta: ** Alecto Carrow oszołomiona przez Lunę Lovegood ** Amycus Carrow dostał zaklęciem niewybaczalnym od Harry'ego Pottera ** Antonin Dołohow gnie z reki Filiusa Flitwicka ** Augustus Rookwood ginie z reki Percy'ego Weasleya ** Avery ** Bartemiusz Crouch Jr – jego dusza zostaje wyssana przez Dementora w IV tomie) ** Bellatriks Lestrange – nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie z ręki Molly Weasley) ** Crabbe Sr ** Draco Malfoy - nawrócony ** Evan Rosier – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorem Alastorem "Szalonookim" Moodym) ** Gibbon – nie żyje (ginie w VI tomie) ** Goyle Sr ** Igor Karkarow – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VI tomie) ** Jugson ** Lucjusz Malfoy - nawrócony ** Mulciber ** Nott ** Peter Pettigrew – nie żyje (samobójstwo w VII tomie) ** Rabastan Lestrange ** Regulus Black – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie, zabity przez inferiusy podczas wykradnięcia horkruksa) ** Rudolf Lestrange ** Selwyn ** Severus Snape – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VII tomie), działający potem jako podwójny agent, zabity z rozkazu Voldemorta przez węża Nagini ** Thorfinn Rowle ** Travers ** Walden Macnair ginie rzucony o ścianę przez Hagrida ** Wilkes – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorami) ** Yaxley * Inni poplecznicy, choć nie śmierciożercy: ** Kwiryniusz Quirrell – nie żyje (ginie w I tomie) ** Narcyza Malfoy - w VII. tomie'' zdradza Czarnego Pana, chcąc ratować jedynego syna. * Wilkołaki: ** Fenrir Greyback * Olbrzymy: ** Golgomat * Węże: ** Bazyliszek – zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera ** Nagini – zabita przez Neville'a Longbottoma * Dementorzy * Inferiusy Ofiary uśmiercone przez Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców * Alastor Moody – członek Zakonu Feniksa, ginie w tomie VII podczas eskortowania fałszywego Harry'ego Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. * Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor szkoły Hogwart, zabity (za swoim rozkazem) przez Severusa Snape'a pod koniec VI tomu. * Amelia Bones – Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta. * Bartemiusz Crouch Sr – zabity przez swego jedynego syna Barty'ego Croucha Jr pod postacią „Szalonookiego” Alastora Moody'ego. * Bathilda Bagshot – ciotka Grindelwalda. Została zabita przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta. * Benio Fenwick – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Znaleziono tylko jego szczątki. * Berta Jorkins – była torturowana, a potem zabita przez Lorda Voldemorta lub Glizdogona na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. * Broderyk Bode – zabity przez diabelskie sidła podczas pobytu w szpitalu św. Munga (dostał je jako prezent na Gwiazdkę), do szpitala trafił z powodu próby kradzieży przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry’ego Pottera, z Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii, działał pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Lucjusza Malfoya. * Caradoc Dearborn – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowany 6 miesięcy po wstąpieniu do Zakonu. * Cedrik Diggory – zabity na cmentarzu przy Little Hangleton przez Petera Pettigrew, z użyciem różdżki Voldemorta. * Charity Burbage – nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Została zabita przez Voldemorta na początku VII tomu. * Chefsiba Smith – zamordowana dla pozyskania należących do niej medalionu Salazara Slytherina i czarki, należącej do Helgi Hufflepuff. * Colin Creevey – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. * Dirk Cresswell – kolega Teda Tonksa. Uciekał wraz z nim przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Dorcas Meadowes – członkini Zakonu, zabita przez Voldemorta osobiście. Voldemort uważał, że jest dla niego zagrożeniem. * Edgar Bones – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Amelli Bones. Zamordowany z całą rodziną. * Emmelina Vance – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta w sąsiedztwie siedziby premiera rządu mugoli. * Fabian Prewett – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Molly Weasley. Zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. * Frank Bryce – mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, zabity przez Lorda Voldemorta, oskarżony 51 lat wcześniej o zabójstwo rodziny Riddle. * Fred Weasley – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Augustus Rookwood. * Gellert Grindelwald – thumb|270px|Voldemort żądający czarnej różdzkidrugi z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników zaraz po Voldemorcie. Pozostawiony w więzieniu (nie askaban). * Gideon Prewett – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Molly Weasley. Zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. * Gornak – goblin, który uciekał z Tedem Tonksem, Dirkem Cresswellem, Deanem Thomasem i goblinem Gryfkiem przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Gregorowicz – zabity przez Voldemorta po przesłuchaniu. * Hedwiga – sowa Harry'ego Pottera. Zabita przez śmierciożerców podczas ucieczki Harry'ego z Privet Drive do Nory. * Igor Karkarow – dyrektor szkoły Durmstrang, zabity przez śmierciożerców w jakiejś chałupie na północy. * James Potter - zginął przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna, Harry'ego. * Jęcząca Marta – uczennica Hogwartu, Marta, nie znamy jej nazwiska. Została zamordowana w toalecie przez Bazyliszka, kierowanego przez Voldemorta. * Lily Potter – zginęła przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna, Harry'ego. * Marlena McKinnon – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowana 2 tygodnie po wstąpieniu do Zakonu Feniksa. * Nimfadora Tonks – zabita podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabiła ją śmierciożerczyni Bellatrix Lestrange. * Regulus Arcturus Black – (młodszy brat Syriusza Blacka), zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której Lord Voldemort schował medalion Salazara Slytherina. Podłożył kopię medalionu, z krótką notką wyjaśniającą (to on okazał się tajemniczym R.A.B.) i rozkazał Stworkowi, aby wrócił do domu, na Grimmauld Place 12 i zniszczył horkruksa, a także milczał o tym, co zaszło. Jego starszy brat (Syriusz Black) sądził, że zabił go któryś ze Śmierciożerców, gdy Regulus przestraszył się tego, co widział, służąc Voldemortowi. * Remus Lupin – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Antonin Dołohow. * Rufus Scrimgeour – minister magii, urzędujący podczas przejęcia całkowitej władzy przez Voldemorta; zginął broniąc ministerstwa * Severus Snape – zabity przez węża Nagini z rozkazu Voldemorta w celu zdobycia Czarnej Rózdżki (ang. ''Elder Wand), której naprawdę nie posiadał. * Syriusz Black – ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera. Zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange, podczas walki w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. * Ted Tonks – ojciec Nimfadory Tonks. Uciekał przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Tom Riddle Senior i jego rodzice (Thomas oraz Mary) – ojciec i dziadkowie Voldemorta, zamordowani przez niego w swym domu, w wiosce Little Hangleton; do morderstwa przyznał się niewinny Morfin Gaunt, prawdopodobnie morderca użył jego różdżki i od razu zmodyfikował mu pamięć. * Zgredek – skrzat domowy, zabity nożem rzuconym przez Bellatrix Lestrange w VII tomie. * Oktawiusz Pepper - prawdopodobnie zabity Poza powyższymi osobami, podczas bitwy o Hogwart poplecznicy Voldemorta zabili również ok. 50 osób. Ich nazwiska nie zostały jednak zdradzone przez autorkę. W przeszłości Voldemorta na pewno było też wiele bezimiennych ofiar. Wygląd Po odrodzeniu Voldemort był wysokim człowiekiem, ''bez włosów, brwii i rzęs. W miejscu, gdzie powinienen znajdował się nos, były dwie wąskie szpary służące do oddychania. Odziany był w długą, czarną szatę. W młodości Tom był przystojnym chłopcem o włosach czarnej barwy. Ekranizacje * W filmie ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny głosu użyczał mu Richard Bremmer. * W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Christian Coulson. * W filmach Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza i część druga odrodzonego Voldemorta grał Ralph Fiennes. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi 11-letniego Voldemorta gra Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, a 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Frank Dillane, zaś 18-letniego Voldemorta grał Michael Berendt. Ciekawostki * thumbJ. K. Rowling postacią Lorda Voldemorta mogła nawiązać do Adolfa Hitlera lub szekspirowskiego Makbeta. * Autorka zdradziła, że Voldemort należy wymawiać bez ostatniej litery t''. * Czarny Pan nie potrafił kochać, ponieważ został poczęty pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała że gdyby matka miała okazję go wychować, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie stałby się tak zły. * Wyglądem przypomina trochę Inżyniera z filmu ''Prometeusz. J.K. Rowling o Voldemorcie de:Lord Voldemort en:Tom Marvolo Riddle es:Tom Marvolo Ryddle fr:Tom Jedusor nl:Voldemort ru:Волан-де-Морт Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Rodzina Riddle Kategoria:Wężoustni Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1926